Cream and I
by Soniccouplesfan100
Summary: My first ever Fan-fiction story Updated . Tails asks Cream if she would like to hike with him. All goes well, then goes downhill later.


Hi guys, this is Soniccouplesfan100, and this is my first ever fan-fiction story. There might be some cheesy parts, but hey, it's my first ever story, so don't expect much. :) Also, I don't own any of the Sonic Characters. Copyright at **Sega.**

Cream and I (From Tails POV)

All I could do was put my hands on my head and shake as I stared at Cream lying in a hospital bed after such a horrible accident. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let go," I said, as I was walking toward the window, looking outside at the Blizzard weather. Also noticing my wound from before. Then I went to sit back down into my chair.

Flashback

* * *

_"It's a great day to hike. I wonder if Cream will come with me,"_ I thought.

I would ask Sonic or Knuckles to come with me, but Sonic is mostly fighting and Knuckles is always guarding the Master Emerald.

I asked myself _"But what if Cream doesn't want to come with me?"_

But I strayed away from that question. I took my time arriving at Cream's house, noticing kids playing in the snow and throwing snowballs, having a great time.

"_Hm, maybe Cream and I might have some time to play in the snow when we're setting up camp on the mountain." _I thought.

"Here I am," I said, "Cream's house." I walked through the deep snow and at the same time, I could feel some nervousness is my hands trying to knock on the door. I managed to and Vanilla answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hi, is Cream home?" I asked.

"Yes she is, I'll go get her." Vanilla said.

"Thanks" I replied.

A minute later, Cream came outside and said, "Hi Tails," smiling at me. I blushed for a moment, then answered back

"Hi Cream, I was wondering if you would want to come hiking with me?" I was blushing the whole time asking.

(At this point, Tails and Cream's relationship has strengthened over the past year or so.)

"Sure, let me ask my mom first."

"Ok," I replied.

30 seconds later, she came out and said

"Yeah, I can go, but I have to be back by 9:00."

"Great," I said, "well are you ready to tackle a mountain?" but before she answered, I mentioned something

"It's going to be cold up there, so you might want to bring a jacket."

"Ok," She replied.

She came back out later with a seem-to-look like heavy duty jacket, with boots and gloves.

"I'm ready to go,"

"Alright, let's go then, time is being wasted." I said.

As we started to hike up the bottom of the mountain, I mentioned,

"Better be ready for some chills going up your spine, cause before I left, I heard there was going to be a Blizzard later today, so we can't stay up here long." Cream nodded.

As we were climbing up the mountain, Cream and I agreed to set up camp at the midsection of the mountain. 10 minutes later, with help from Cream, we finally got the tent set up,

"Ok, I'll go start a fire and get some wood."

"Alright, I'll be setting up some snacks while your gone." Cream said.

"Ok" I replied as I was walking toward some wood to gather.

As Cream was setting out some snacks, it seemed to attract a bear, that she wasn't aware of. I had some wood gathered, and then all of a sudden, I heard a roar, and then followed by a scream.

"Cream!" I yelled, running back toward the campsite.

When I got there, the bear was gone and there sat Cream crying. I walked up to her and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry Tails, I couldn't stop the bear from eating the food and destroying the camp." She said, crying.

"It's okay," I said, embracing her in a hug. "Look, we need to get back before the Blizzard gets here." Just as I said that, the Blizzard, all of a sudden, came tumbling down upon us unexpectedly. I held Cream's hand as hard as I could since the Blizzard was very windy. I could hardly see what was in front of me, but it was enough for me to see that Cream was alright.

"Looks like we better get moving." I said. Cream nodded.

We couldn't tell if we were moving up or down the mountain, but we were moving upward, though we couldn't tell. The Blizzard continued on for quite sometime. I didn't realize at the last second that we had side tracked and climbed the mountain, then we stopped to rest at a what to seemed-to-be collapsible cliff.

"Well, this surely has gone from bad to worse." I said.

"Yeah" Cream replied.

As we were resting, I heard a crack

"Huh?" I said, "Did you hear that Cream?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it was." she replied.

Minutes later, we heard the cracking sound again.

"Uh oh, I think were sitting on a cli-,"

but I didn't finish cause I watched Cream's side of the cliff collapse from under her, luckily, I caught her hand just in time.

"Hold on!" I yelled, as I was trying to pull Cream back up the cliff, but since it was so cold, I didn't have enough strength to pull her up. "Can you fly at all?" I asked.

Cream tried to flap her ears, but it was so cold that she couldn't control them into a flight position.

"No" she said, as she was panicking.

I was holding on to her for as long as I could, then I felt one finger left go, then another. I still tried as hard as I could to keep trying to pull Cream up, but there was still no strength left in me. It was down to two fingers, holding Cream from a impending and fearful fall, one finger left, then all of a sudden, we lost a grip, and as soon as we did, I heard Cream yell,

"Tails, I love you!" as she said, falling downward toward the bottom of the cliff.

"Cream!" I yelled, as I watched her falling, then disappearing all of a sudden underneath the Blizzard sky.

I jumped off the cliff, hoping I would have had enough strength to turn my twin tails to stop me from hitting the bottom of the cliff. I turned my tails as hard as I could, then I got some hovering and it was enough to slow me down gently to the ground. It was 5:30 when I started looking for Cream.

"_She could be anywhere." _I thought. "_She could have rolled off somewhere else."_

I constantly yelled out "Cream!" "Cream!" hoping that she was alright. I spent three hours looking for her, but just as I was about to give up looking for her, I saw something through the Blizzard, winds, and fog. I noticed that it was a hand and I saw a jewel shine inside a socket.

"Cream!" I yelled, as I was rushing over to her.

I dug her out of the pile of snow and I saw that her head was brutally beaten up.

_"She must have hit some rocks on the side of the cliff as she was falling." I thought. _I thought she was dead, but I got a pulse from her, and knew that she was knocked out completely.

"Don't worry" I said to myself, "I'll get you to a hospital."

I picked her up carefully and slowly, looking at the wounds on her head, then I stared at her closed eyes, seeing how peaceful she is in this state, sleeping and/or unconscious.

_"What is this I keep feeling," _I thought, _"Is it love or guilt?"_

I put that question aside for later; right now I had to worry about getting Cream to a hospital. Half way down the mountain, the Blizzard was getting worse, more forceful, and thicker fog.

"_This Blizzard sure is giving me the chills." _I thought.

I almost let go of Cream since I had barely had any strength to carry anything. 20 minutes later, I started seeing some clearness and I realized that I was starting to exit the Blizzard and approaching the bottom of the mountain again.

"_It should be easier from this point on." _I thought.

I looked at Station Square's clock from a distance, noticing that is was 8:50.

"Crap, Vanilla said that Cream needed to be back by 9:00, but I don't have time for that, nor can I explain what had happened." I said to myself.

I focused mainly on getting Cream to a hospital. On my way there, people were noticing the wounds on Cream's head and the claw wound on my left cheek. People were staring and whispering, some trying to guess what had happened. 5 minutes later, I arrived at Station's Square's hospital. I heard some people gasping and some more whispering again. "Excuse me," I started "My friend here needs some serious medical help, and I might need a little patch up myself."

"Oh" the nurse said, "I'll call for a gurney right away for your friend."

"Thank you." I replied.

Moments later, a gurney came up from a hallway, then stopped in front of me. I gently put Cream on it, and then the rest was in the hands of the nurses. [Before you read this, I thought I'd let you know that I took out a scene where Tails had to fight a bear since it was too cheesy. That's where he received the wound.] I was then taken to an empty room expect with a bed and some medical supplies.

"Alright" the doctor said, "Let's take a look at that wound." I showed him, and then he said, "Whoa, did you get in a fight with a bear? I replied yes. "Well, that won't take much to patch that up," he said.

He put on some gloves and then rubbed some alcohol on my wound. It stung like crazy, but I adjusted to it. Then the doctor cleaned up the wound, then patched it up.

"There we go." The doctor said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." The doctor replied. "Now" he started, "I suggest that you talk to a receptionist before you see your friend."

"Ok, Thanks again for the patch doctor."

"No problem." He replied again.

I was then directed to a receptionist, where I would tell him some information about me and Cream. I knocked on a door and I heard a man say "Come in." I opened the door and was greeted by receptionist Tom.

"How are you tonight?" he asked.

"A little nervous and worried about my friend" I replied.

"Don't worry," he started, "Your friend will be alright, but I need some information about you and your friend."

"Ok" I said.

Then he started throwing me some questions about my name, age, birth, etc., same with Cream's information. This went on for about 20 minutes. Then we were finished and he started,

"Well Miles, I have your information and Cream's, so please wait in the waiting room and we'll call you when the doctor is ready to see you in Room 401."

"Great." I said.

I headed for the waiting room and sat in a cold, but comfy chair. I waited for about 30 minutes, while trying not to doze off since I was so exhausted. Then I heard the nurse say

"Miles Prower?" I jumped up off the chair and went to her. "The doctor on Room 401 can see you now."

"Thank you" I replied.

I started for the elevator and pressed a button on the wall. Then the door's opened and I walked in. I pressed the 400 button and off the elevator started for my destination.

_"I still hope Cream is alright." _I thought.

My fingers and entire body felt like they were going to collapse. When I got to the 400 section, the elevator stopped and its doors opened. I then proceeded for Room 401. I peered in the window and noticed the same doctor that patched up my wound holding a clipboard, examining it and Cream's wounds. I knocked on the door and the doctor said. "Come in." I walked in a white room filled with medical equipment and I saw Cream with her head all patched up.

"I'm Doctor Dixon," he said as he was shaking my hand. "You must be that kid I patched up that claw wound." I nodded. "Well your friend is okay, but she's in a coma and might have some memory loss from tonight." I gasped. "But it's nothing much to worry about," he said, as he was trying to calm me down. "Here, I'll leave you in here with her for a while."

"Ok" I replied.

When he left, I sat in a cold chair, while at the same time, it sent some chills up my spine, but I got used to it. I sit here now, staring at Cream, unconscious.

_"I feel terrible" _I thought. _I guess that feeling I asked myself back on the mountain is love, since I'm getting some more feelings for Cream."_

End of Flashback

* * *

So here I sit, waiting for more results from the accident. Then doctor Dixon came back with the results.

"Miles, I don't think Cream will be waking up for quite some time from her coma." He said.

"Any idea how long it will be before she wakes up?" I asked.

"No clue." The doctor replied. "Since it's a coma, she can't be awakened from it, so it will take some time before she wakes up on her own. Also, she won't be able to remember what had happened tonight. I suggest you leave Cream here to rest and recover from the accident." He said.

"Ok." I replied.

When the doctor left, Sonic and Knuckles came bursting through the door.

"Guys?" I asked.

Then Sonic and Knuckles starting throwing questions and I had to clam them down.

"Guys" I said a little louder. "Be quiet." I pointed at Cream. "She's ok, she's just in a coma, and won't be able to remember what had happened tonight."

"Well, were glad you're alright Tails." Sonic said.

"So what happened in the first place?" Knuckles asked.

I told them the story of what had happened and when I was finished, they both just stared at me.

"It's all my fault." I stated.

"Don't blame it on yourself Tails, it wasn't your fault, it just happened, there was nothing you could do." Sonic said.

"Yes I could have." I said, as my voice was getting higher and my anger rising.

"Tails you got to clam down, none if it was your fault to begin with." Sonic said again.

"But I could have pulled her up from that fall." I said, my anger still rising.

"Look, again, it's not your fault Tails, you have to understand that, you tried your best to rescue Cream, But you still were able to find her and bring her here for help." He stated.

I calmed down a little. I sighed, and almost burst into tears.

"It's ok Tails, let it out if you need to." Sonic said.

I did. And the anger went away with it.

"Look, we need to go to see Vanilla and explain what had happened." Sonic said.

I sighed. "I'll try."

"Well, let's go."he said. I was staring at Cream, hoping she would awake soon, then I felt Knuckles hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry" Knuckles said. "She'll be alright."

I nodded. When we got to Vanilla's house, I knocked on it, and Vanilla answered.

"Hi Tails." She wondered where Cream was, since she noticed Sonic and Knuckles with me. "Where's Cream?"

She asked. I explained her what had happened and I tried to clam her down from some of horrible parts. "So she's in Station Square's hospital right now? In a coma?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Is she all right?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, she's just in a coma and won't be able to remember what had happened tonight." I said.

"Well, at least she's ok." Vanilla said. "I'm glad you didn't give up looking for her." She stated.

"Well, thank you for understanding."

"It's no problem." she said.

We all said bye and left for Sonics' apartment. When we arrived, I tried not to think about Cream, saying to myself, she'll be alright, she'll be alright, nothing to worry about.

That night, I couldn't sleep since the events that happened today were re-playing in my head.

"No" I kept saying, as if I was having a nightmare, and I was.

"No." I said, with my voice rising. "No!" I yelled, and then I woke up. I could feel my heart racing.

"_It must have been a dream." _I thought.

I shook it off, got up to get a glass of water, and went back to bed.

The next morning, I woke up, feeling a little better from last night, but also noticing that Sonic and Knuckles was already up before me.

"Hey there Tails." Sonic said as I walked into the kitchen. "Want some eggs and Orange Juice?"

"No thanks." I said.

"But you got to have something; you didn't eat anything last night." Sonic stated.

"Alright, you got me." I said, preparing for something this morning. 5 minutes later, I ate some eggs and drank some Orange Juice and I told Sonic I needed to go see Cream to see if she is still alright.

"You go ahead Tails, Knuckles and I will meet up with you later.

"Ok" I said, as I was walking out the front door.

I walked outside and deeply smelled the cold air. It felt like a new day. Though if the accident didn't occur, it would be at least. I arrived at the hospital and let the nurse know I was here. She said I could see Cream.

The nurse asked, "Do you remember where her room is?"

"Yeah" I replied.

On my way to Cream's room, I was starting to feel a little nervous, hoping she was still alright. I peeked in, and Cream was still laying there, in the same position I saw her in last night.

_"I hope she wakes up out of that coma soon." _I thought.

Then I opened the door, and decided to approach Cream's bed, noticing I had this uncontrollable feeling inside me again.

_"So I guess it is love." _I thought.

I went to the window again and stared outside, noticing the snow on the ground, and no Blizzard.

"_It would be a perfect day for Cream and I to play in the snow today." _I thought, _"if only this didn't happen."_ I blushed at the thought of Cream and I playing in the snow together. _"That would be a good time we would have had together." _ "Would" I thought again. _ "Sonic is right, I guess this wasn't my fault after all." _

Though I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Cream had awakened from her coma. Her view was distorted and foggy when she was trying to make out what was standing there in the window.

"Tails?" she said.

I turned with excitement and curiosity. "Cream?" I said to her.

"What happened, and why does my head hurt so badly and why do you have a claw mark on your left cheek?" She said curiously, noticing the patches on her head and my wound.

"I can explain that" I said.

I explained what had happened in so much detail that I thought that Cream wasn't catching on. But she was. Barely.

"So I said I love you, when I was falling down the cliff?" she asked, while at the same time, blushing, so was I.

"Yes" I answered nervously.

"I don't remember saying that." She pointed out.

"Well, you were knocked out when I found you buried in a pile of snow, I'm glad you have jewels in the sockets on your gloves.

[[[If their not jewels, then please don't correct me, just bare with it for now.]]]

I pulled up next to Cream, noticing how beautiful she was this close. I then felt my body just go into overdrive, I had no control. "

_I was in love alright." _I thought to myself.

But I didn't know if Cream loved me back, so I managed to get control of my body again, and pull away. I blushed at that moment, a little embarrassed of what had happened. Then my body just went into overdrive again, bringing me closer to Cream.

I stared deeply into her pool of liquid amber eyes, as she stared into my aquamarine eyes. We stared deeply into each other's souls for a long time. We didn't notice each other's faces, which were completely red from the blushing. Then, we shared a soft kiss that seemed to last for minutes. When we parted, the blushing seemed to just go away. We both give a lovingly smile toward each other. I gave Cream a hug and started for the door. Then doctor Dixon came in through the door.

"Hi Mr. Miles, I wasn't expecting you here so early." he said.

"Well, if I didn't, I would have missed Cream waking up from her coma." I said.

"What?" he noticed Cream already awake from the coma. "Hmm, she wasn't supposed to wake up this early." The doctor said confused.

"I don't know either," I said. "But I'm glad she is okay and safe."

"Well then, I'll see when Cream can leave the hospital, most likely either today or tomorrow."

"No." I said, "I think it would be best if she stayed here to rest for a day or two."

"Ok." The doctor said, as he was leaving the room to get the results.

I started for the door, then I heard Cream say,

"I love you Tails."

I replied back "I love you too Cream." I said as I was leaving the room.

I saw Sonic and Knuckles appear from the elevator after leaving Cream's room.

"How is she?" Sonic asked.

"She's fine" I replied. "She woke up earlier from her coma than usual."

"Well, were gonna check on her real quick."

"Ok" I replied.

When they passed me, I felt Knuckles hand on my shoulder and he give me a thumbs up. I did the same, and started for Vanilla's house. I let Vanilla know that Cream had awoken from her coma real fast.

"Hi again Tails" she said, smiling.

"Hi, I came by to tell you that Cream had already awaken from her coma."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Tails," "Thank you for helping her and taking her to a hospital," she said, still smiling

"Your welcome," I replied.

I then started off to my house to work back on some of my projects while I let Cream rest, while still visiting her from time to time so she doesn't get lonely in the hospital.

The End. Or is it???


End file.
